Historical Mythology: The Unbalancing
First work on Historical Mythology from the Brigobaen Library. "Creation and the first Unbalancing"; an excerpt. Written by Cecil, lead historian and clergyman at Brigobaen: "There was nothing in the beginning, nothing but GoD. A vast waste of nothingness, an empty void, devoid of all life and energy. There was nothing but GoD." "GoD peered out into the nothingness; the window overlooking the field of night. Perpetual night. Darkness and gloom, darkness and gloom." "GoD saw the imbalance of nothing. A door leading to nowhere, a window viewing a blank slate, the darkness pervading everything. No life, no energy, no spark." "GoD sought to correct the balance, with a divine spark of thought, He created the World, the World of Oberin. The window would overlook a field of green, the door would open to the light of day. Lightness and air, lightness and air." "The World was created in an instant, a flash of Thought. Trees, rocks, water, air, all appeared at once. Thrown together. A harmony, sung sweetly, pervaded what was empty and desolate, empty and desolate." From "The Shurilizuk, Tome of the Old. Verses one through five." Notice a few elements from these opening lines: 1. The use of GoD, instead of God. The meaning of this convention is unknown; later the name will change and new conventions will be used. 2. The use of illustrative metaphor; here, windows and doors are used. These are used often in the Shurilizuk. Others are used later. 3. The theme of balance is of utmost importance. Keep these in mind when reading the Shurilizuk. From here, The Shurilizuk gets a bit spotty. The only copy we have of the ancient text has endured a lot of damage. Much of the Tome of the Old has been lost. With great difficulty, priests have attempted to translate what was left and fill in some of the gaps. Here are a few verses that need to be mentioned, in regard to the Unbalancing. "... (Man) however, sought dominance over (the balance), Man was ignorant, he sought to (empower?) himself over others, destroy the balance." "The house was in disarray, the window looked over a sea of Black, the door had been fixed (closed?), the World was fading into a sea of Black, sea of Black, darkness would engulf us All." "Man held a Black power, dominance over the energy, the energy that flowed through (...), (Man wielded the power) for his own gain, Man wielded the Black to dominate All." "The Black unleashed, washed over the World, awakening our GoD, who surveyed His World turning Black, (His) window (was engulfed) in dark(ness?)." "GoD understood what had occured, allowing Man to reach (too high?), to disturb the fragile balance, to disturb the (shallow) harmony, the Song of the World, the harmony had to be (restored)." "God punished Man, allowed the Black to (flow over them and destroy them?), forcing them to flee into the bowels of (the World), where they would remain. Balance would be (restored) by the flow of Black, (tenuous balance until Man learned)." From "The Shurilizuk, the last 6 verses of the Tome of the Old." Here, we see that Man, at some point in the distant past, attempted to disturb the balance ofthe World, the balance created by GoD. We think it had something to do with a "Black Power", which may have had to do with Black Magic (see the Tome on Black Magic written by Neth). Man was driven from the world by the Black, whatever physical manifestation it took, and were driven into hiding, where they must have stayed for many years. So ends the creation and first Unbalancing of Oberin. Category:Historical Item Category:Books and Texts